Making Amends
by Dreamer1985
Summary: An old foe comes to make amends. Mr.Roarke is willing, but Cassie is another matter. A sequel to BackFire and Home Again.
1. Unexpected Guest

Fantasy Island

Making Amends

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island

**Scene 1**

Mr. Roarke sat sideways behind his desk with crossed legs and his finger tapping the side of his mouth. "You're asking a lot. In fact…" He sat straight up and turned his chair. "…I'm amazed you even dare come back."

"Mr. Roarke..." A tall thin man stood up, rubbed his neck and paced back and forth. "...I had to. I want peace and I can find no other way except to face you and Cassie."

"You know, some people assumed you knew her and came to the island because of it." Mr. Roarke kept a straight face and stood up himself. "Also, more than one person has spread theories about your identity and relation to those involved."

"I know." Sinking down, Roarke's visitor sighed. "I didn't even dare have my name said out loud to the natives upon my arrival for fear of deadly retribution."

"What about me? Weren't you afraid I'd cut you down?" The island's magistrate knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it straight out of the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"If you were going to do that, you'd have done it as soon as I set foot on the island." The man's eyes would have lifted higher than they did, but his conscience kept the lids weighed down. "Besides, I'm too old and too tired to kick up a decent fight. Like I said…I just want to make peace with Cassie, and - if possible- give something back for what I took." He shrugged his shoulders. "If that is even possible."

OOOOOOOO

The island breeze blew softly in from the ocean. Native women let their hair down and giggled as they watched two young siblings, barely able to walk, decide a wrestling game was in order. Personally, I couldn't blame them as I had to choke down a burst of laughter myself. I happened to know those two diapered toddlers' wrestling match would last all of two minutes. After that? The heavier-set one would simply sit on the lighter one, causing his mother to yank him off and haul him off for a nap.

Mr. Roarke must have thought the same thing of the twins, for he simply shook his head and smiled. His smile turned serious when he saw me. His finger bent as if to pull me his way. I didn't question the twitching, I did the straight mouth.

"What's wrong, darling?" I kissed the side of my husband's face. "My cooking make you sick?" I tried to joke, but his hand steering me away from the crowd was the only answer I got.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." My other half of more than a few centuries talked more softly than normal.

"Who?" My curiosity was definitely raised.

"An old foe…" My eyes must have flown wide open for he hurried on. "…one who wishes to make amends, or at the very least peace with us."

The laughter of the visitors and natives slid out of ear shot the farther we walked. I knew my other half well enough to know he'd already handed out the peace asked for; nonetheless, I was reluctant to meet any foe of the past wanting to meet now. Old memories of more than one flew across my mind; even ones from my college days, through their own strange events, were still alive and kicking. That fact simply reminded me of days I'd rather forget. No, I had no wish to meet with whoever had the gall to show their face, and I resisted going with Roarke to his office.

"Think about it, Cassie." Mr. Roarke's voice was gentle. "All he wants is peace. Trust me, he's right. He's too old and weak to cause any real problems even if he was lying."

"Yeah, sure, he can't." I didn't even know who he was, but that made no difference to how I was feeling.

"You can stay here… for now." Mr. Roarke let go of my arm and left me by my favorite white chair overlooking our newly laid-out garden. "I, for one, am going to go back and talk to our private guest."


	2. Roarke informs Cassie

Making Amends

Fantasy Island

I do not own any copyrights.

**Scene 2 **

My mind feels blank as I twist my hands. I have put my past, any past, long behind me. The people I meet nowadays are simple tourists who know nothing of me except that I am Mr. Roarke's wife, the woman with the leg in a brace, and who can still dance a good two-step in spite of it. My eyes force themselves off my hands and make my mind focus on my husband's words.

_An old foe wants to make peace_. That could be a number of people, the main two being Jimmy and Kurt. Jimmy had survived some strange testing which was only supposed to prolong his life by a few decades, not centuries, and Kurt? He'd slithered away after the fight that had about done me in and given me a very good bum leg. Ugh, couldn't old foes be like old ghosts who have enough decency to rest in peace?

Peace...it was something I'd been enjoying for quite some time. No stupid college pranks, no watching my daughter pass away without her even knowing I was still around, no ex-girlfriend, or lover, of Roarke's to cause us headaches. I'd simply played mother to more than one orphaned child, and helped many visitors get settled in at the start of their visit. I guess peace can last only so long -which showed how much faith I had in the visitor being serious.

"Mrs. Roarke!" The sound of a girl crying turns my head. I see it is Jenny, a local girl who works for us in the evenings. Tears are rolling down her face, and her poor eyes barely can be seen through them.

"Annalyssa, what's wrong?" My heart goes out to the young lady as she gets near enough for me to pull her close.

"They said I'm ugly, that no one will ever want me." I don't have to ask who "they" are as it is - the standard bullies, I'm sure - nor do I have to ask why they claim such a stupid thing. It is the purple birthmark she bears on the side of her face.

"Remember what I told you?" I whisper.

"Everyone's worth someone, I just have to believe in myself and be patient." She grits her teeth. "But I hate them, I always will."

"Hate is an awfully strong feeling, and it destroys." I whisper. "Why not just be yourself and move on. Someday you may find you can forgive them." My words stop me in my tracks as I see Mr. Roarke standing near a newly trimmed set of bushes.

His feet do not move as he stands by the landscape, but his eyes ask what his mouth does not. Have I truly moved on? Am I able to forgive? Standing up, I urge Annalyssa to go home and not let the words hinder her own growth. Once she is gone I find myself in front of my husband.

"I'm still not eager to go," I whisper finding myself shaking in a way I haven't done in years...decades...no, centuries.

"Cassandra." Roarke's arms encircle me and hold me close. "I give you my word, he's not lying." His use of my full name is an implication of just how seriously he wants me to take him.

"Who is he?" I ask with my cheek against my his chest and my fist balled up next to my mouth as I keep my other hand close to his jacket. I do not have to speak the age-old fear trying to grip me - one that would rip Roarke from me forever.

"I think it's best if you find out in my office." His words are spoken low as a few old natives walk by; ones who actually know our history. That can only mean I am right. It is either Jimmy, or worse, Kurt. Roarke seems to read my thoughts and asks...no, pleads...with me to go with him to where the man is waiting.

"Okay," I whisper, "But don't let go of me" I am not sure what I feel now: fear, or outright anger, but either way I cannot seem to shake the mood.

"I won't." Roarke holds me tighter. "I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Making Amends

Fantasy Island

I do not own any copyrights.

**NOTE: I know this one scene turned out small, but it's the way it came. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**And I forgot to thank my beta reader for all her help, though mistakes are still all my own.**

**Scene 3**

The same wind that had been blowing across Cassie's hands now gently caressed a pair of weather-beaten ones. It also brushed along the man's wrinkled forehead. Time had done a number on him as well as it had most anyone else. The hands now fought to stay still as the air kept a steady pace.

"Steady pace." The old man spoke to no one in particular. "I should have learned to space things out long before now." His eyes kept straight ahead though the presence of natives lounging around on the beach, building sandcastles, or simply having a noon snack did not pass him by.

"Who is he?" a child asked his mother.

"I don't know." She didn't either, and yet he seemed familiar.

"Maybe he has family here," another native offered.

"Or just another one wanting Mr. Roarke to grant him a fantasy." A woman spoke absolutely detached from any concern as she flipped through a swimsuit catalog.

"Probably." Kay, a male native spoke kicking nonchalantly.

"Mr. Anderson! Mr. Anderson!" Tattoo the sixteenth hollered repeatedly as he hurried past the rocks. "Mr. Roarke says to meet him in his office in an hour!"

"Okay." Everyone, including Kay, watched the old man straighten up; the name did not fit in any memory bank.

Mr. Anderson walked slowly down the road, relieved no one had figured him out. His eyes fell on Kay as he walked by. That man had to be a descendant of Mahnna. If so, it was a good thing he'd come to the island incognito. Surely, that was one family that would have him hung in a heart beat. _At least this way I can explain myself to the Roarke's without hindrance._

The shuffling of Anderson's feet could not be heard by any native for the wind had picked up. The man's hair, what little he had, danced a jig, and he grabbed his jacket to keep it from flying. _Good thing Roarke gave me an hour. The way I walk now it very well may take me that long to get to his office._

It may have indeed taken the man the allotted time frame to make it to the main building, only Tattoo XV1 stopped the little blue car he was driving and offered to take the man there instead.

"I'd appreciate that young man." Mr. Anderson climbed in and sighed as the weight went off his feet. "I used to travel as fast as light and now I think a beached whale could beat me."

"But beached whales can't move." Tattoo must have been born blonde, Anderson figured, but kept his mouth shut on that opinion, as the little guy really did have a huge heart.

"Let's just go, shall we?" The visitor was grateful that the assistant drove the rest of the way in silence.


	4. Kurt

Making Amends

Fantasy Island

I do not own any copyrights.

Scene 4

Every nerve of me must have been shaking, and I couldn't sit still. I'd paced back and forth so much I was sure a hole must be appearing in the office's floor.

"Cassie, will you please quit pacing?" Mr. Roarke threw out his hands and finally had to get up from his desk to physically stop me from moving. "Let's sit down, shall we?" Thankfully, the man was wise enough to sit down in a chair he'd stuck right next to his desk and then put me on his lap. "I told you, he's harmless."

"Yes, but..." The door opened before I could finish my sentence.

"Welcome." My husband spoke as I found myself staring straight into the eyes of my age-old foe, Kurt.

Fortunately for Kurt, Mr. Roarke not only invited him to sit down, but never gave me an inch to budge, or I'd have flown at the man's jugular, I'm sure.

"I think you've got a lot of nerve to show your face in these parts, don't you?" My question was laced with ice and the old man - I refused to call him by his name - knew it.

"I know, but please, hear me out." Kurt's eyes were on his knees and his hands were clasped together; that alone should have let me know he was not in any mood to fight, but I turned my head away.

"Cassie." My husband's tone reprimanded my actions.

"Okay, okay, I'll let him talk." I turned my face back towards Kurt with a glare shouting that I was tolerating him only for my husband's sake.

My old foe paused, sighed, let his eyes scan the pages of time, and then turned his attention back to us. "It was sheer pride and stupidity." He unconsciously shook his head, "I didn't know people thought I knew you from your college days until after I'd left. That fact wasn't found out until I'd returned to your old college six years after our fight ended. Please, believe me, I did what I could to eradicate that misinformation. Well, I did what I could without actually mentioning who I really was."

"Six years after the fight?" I eyed him funny and he confirmed yes, it was six, but admitted it may have been seven.

"I was busy straightening out a lot of my messes from the time involving Kalinda, so I may be a bit off on the timeline." Kurt seemed relieved when I didn't throw any verbal dirt his way and continued on. "You have to understand I had no idea Kalinda had actually known Roarke for a good three hundred years. I bought her line about knowing him only ten." He ignored my rolling eyes and went on, now speaking to Roarke.

"Anyhow, she said you'd claim to have known her a whole lot longer, that Cassie was just faking her love, and that your match was only a way of getting her hands onto any money you had. And, of course, this island."

"And you were so willing to play the knight in shining armor." My drippy sarcasm was not lost on either man, which made my husband clear his throat loudly.

"You have to understand, Cassie, I'd always been a loner, never accepted, constantly told to go take a hike." His hands lifted stiffly. "You'd think that you of all people would know how I felt."

"I didn't try to kill anyone because of it." My eyes narrowed and my voice tightened in spite of my gut telling me he was serious. After all, I'd been in that home for six years when I heard someone admit to knowing Kurt wasn't hooked to me by any college connections.

"I think..." My husband made me get on my feet as he rose. "...it would be a good idea to take a break and give Cassie time to digest what she's been told." In other words, give the hormonal female time to cool off. Somehow, I didn't think either one of the men were surprised when I flipped my hair and walked out the door without looking at either Kurt or my husband.

"Give her time," I overheard Roarke tell Kurt before suggesting that he go back to his bungalow. I scowled to myself and wondered how much of a hurry either one of them were in.


	5. Chapter 5

Making Amends

Fantasy Island

I do not own any copyrights.

Scene 5

_You of all people, You of all people._ The words kept repeating themselves in my inner ear as I barreled down the beach. I'm sure I raised more than one curious eyebrows as I kicked up dirt. Nonetheless, no amount of hollering my way stopped my pace. No, my mind was on the words playing themselves to me from my inner ear.

_Cock-eyed ears, can't they shut up, _I muttered to myself. _Sure, he's admitted to not knowing me in college, and I guess being a loner had bothered him more than it had me, but for crying out loud, how did he get mixed up with Roarke's old girlfriend, Kalinda?_

"Maybe he'd tell you if you'd give him a chance." Mr. Roarke's words turned my head; my mumbling was the only response to his ability to read me so well. "Seriously, Cassie." He sat behind me and pulled me in close just as he had on the night he'd first kissed me. "Kurt's more than willing to tell you anything, but you have to be open to hear it."

"How does he expect to make amends? He can't turn back the hands of any clock and give me back time with our daughter, or heal this leg in a brace, and he certainly can't give me back twelve precious years I lost with you." I didn't have to say we'd actually discussed a second child, but that by the time the fight was over my biological clock had run out, not to mention too much damage had been done to even consider it. That was a fact Roarke knew all too well.

"Maybe he can't do anything on those points," Mr. Roarke whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I think the peace alone would be worth a ton of gold."

We fell into silence after that. The wind was the only thing we heard as Roarke leaned his head down and pressed his cheek close to mine. His breathing was the only thing I heard, and it managed to fill the air. Finally, the quiet was broken as Kay came towards us with cautious steps.

"Mr. Roarke?" His tone made me stiffen and I instantly suspected Kurt was up to something; Roarke, however, felt no such thing and stayed relaxed, except for his hold on me.

"Yes?" My husband's mannerisms were nothing but smooth and easy.

"Would I be out of line if I asked a question in regard to one of your guests?" The man pushed dirt with one of his feet as he spoke.

"Depends on the question." Mr. Roarke kept the easy smile in place. It was only when he was done that my husband asked if the man had done anything out of line.

"Well, no, actually. In fact, he's been quite generous to anyone passing his bungalow," the man sheepishly admitted.

"Then why the concern?" Mr. Roarke stiffened just enough for the man to know this magistrate was not thrilled with being bothered at a time he'd rather be alone with his wife.

"He just seems ... lonely. We invited him to the luau tonight, but he seems to think he has to have yours and Cassie's permission. That is why I wondered if he was in some sort of trouble."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's more than welcome." Mr. Roarke gave me a look that said, "Well?"

"Oh, okay, okay, he can go." I tilted my head slightly and looked away from him and Kay.

"Go tell him, Kay, he's perfectly welcome to attend." The man left, clearly unsure of the mixed reactions he got, but as his feet lightened and hurried away, I sensed he had decided he'd rather take Roarke's warm attitude than my "if-I-must" one.

"I expect you there tonight." Roarke stood up,and I swore the way he straightened his jacket, you'd think I was the one newly arrived at the island.

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?" I let sarcasm slip into my tone and Roarke grinned, leaned down and whispered into my ear. Then he laughed as he walked away and left me and my red face to deal with his retort.


	6. Talk with Kurt

Fantasy Island

Making Amends

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island

Scene 6

A slightly cool breeze blew through the luau as everyone relaxed and chatted about the day. How the sun had beat down unmercifully, and even the fans hadn't done much good. However much I might enjoy the natives' company, I was on edge as Kurt arrived.

His lanky frame moved slower than it had in ages past, and for the first time I sensed, that his aggressive personality had completely vanished. It was that realization that stunned me into keeping my mouth shut when one of the oldest natives of the island; other than Roarke and me, spoke up.

"He looks familiar. I think I've seen a picture of him before." The man spoke in a raspy voice.

"Where was the picture?" I thought it was a grandson who asked the question, but I wasn't certain.

"My great-grandmother's hut. I saw it when I was ten." The old man didn't seem surprised when the youngster giggled and said he doubted Mr. Anderson was that old.

"I didn't say he was." The native's voice held a reprimand in it. "I simply said he looked familiar." Everyone assumed he meant the man was probably of the family lineage of the person in the picture; Roarke and I let it stand.

It was with that assumption in mind that I slowly made my way to the one everyone else was calling Anderson and politely suggested we separate ourselves from the group.

"Okay." The man followed me past the fire pit and spoke again only when we had stopped walking. "You still don't believe me, do you?" Kurt sounded tired.

"What gave you that idea?" I fought to keep a "no-duh" out of my tone.

"Look where you had us stop." His eyes did not brighten as he slowly sank down to a sitting position.

"So, we stopped by the edge of the ocean..." I stopped before finishing the word "ocean" and realized, in spite of my silent acknowledgement of a personality change, we had indeed stopped by the one place his old self would have had no chance of escaping during a fight, other than a locked room - a large body of water. "Oh." Despite myself, I felt guilty enough to suggest we go up to a lone wooden table which had been neglected by the larger group of people at the luau. "So..." I managed to speak politely. "...what about Kalinda? I mean, how did you get involved with her?"

"Like I said, pride and stupidity." He lifted his hands up and sideways before laying them back down. "She suggested coming to the island and} viewing your interaction with Roarke from a distance, and then we'd go from there."

"And you thought I was seducing Mr. Roarke? That Kalinda was right?" I couldn't keep a "how-dumb-can-you-be" tone out of my voice.

"Deep inside, no." Kurt sighed. "Somewhere inside myself I knew that what you two had was the real deal. Maybe..." He looked down at his hands. "...that is why, before Kalinda died, I began hanging back."

"You call a twelve- year fight hanging back?" My eyebrows rose sharply.

"Stop and think, Cassie. When did I begin fighting you?" It was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"I believe it was at high noon." I couldn't help but slip in the adjective "high" on purpose.

"Very funny. Seriously, Cassie, what event occurred before I came to start a fight with you?" His hands stayed on his knees, but his eyes showed a stern look I swore he had to have borrowed from my husband.

"Well, let's see{... it was..." A light bulb popped on in my head and I whispered, "...after I threw the object at Kalinda and Mr. Roarke finished her off."

"But even then I waited. What did I have the decency to wait for?" This time his look was one of a patient parent wanting his child to figure it out for themselves.

"Bethany's birth." I spoke with the realization he'd also waited until I'd been rested up. "Still, you could have come sooner." I then asked why he'd come at all. "I mean, surely by then you'd faced the fact of Kalinda's lies. She's the one who left the island and broke her engagement with Mr. Roarke. That was long before I showed up." We'd have continued the talk, but just then my husband showed up insisting we go to the main house. There was such an urgency to his tone we did not fight him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fan Fiction

Fantasy Island

Making Amends

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island

**Scene 7**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we drove at near light speed back towards the main office.

"Jimmy's back, bent on paybacks." Mr. Roarke shocked us by flipping down a dirt path which would take us to an old abandoned house instead of the office.

"What's going on? And what does Jimmy want paybacks for? He doesn't even know Kurt." I couldn't see what that particular old nemesis could have against a being he knew nothing about.

"Cassie, Jimmy couldn't care less about Kurt. But think what he does care about. What grudge he would be holding and against whom?" My husband didn't have to roll his eyes, I did it to myself.

"Us." Jimmy had been "humiliated" in front of his friends, told he'd be charged a ridiculous fee if he stuck around, and at that point I'd outshone him in a way which soured his stomach.

"That's not all." Roarke's words got an "uh?" out of me and he tacked on, "He's been in love with you for years. He's furious I got you instead of him."

"In love with me?" I was dumbfounded, but then recovered enough to assert that I'd rather eat dirt than to be married to a creep like Jimmy.

"He knows that, and is bent on killing me and then forcing you to marry him." Roarke then turned his attention to Kurt.

"Kurt, I believe you still have your old powers, but you've lost the usage of them due to your heart not being 'in it'. But do you think you could regain a heart to fight?" Somehow, I think Roarke already knew the answer, for he showed no signs of surprise when Kurt leaned forward to give his answer.

"If it means protecting you and Cassie, then..." He glanced at me and back at Roarke. "...yes, I'll make myself find it. But why would you need me? Surely, you two have enough energy to beat him."

"Because Jimmy's become like you, maybe even stronger. This means I'm going to need all the help I can get." That shocked not only Kurt, but me as well.

"In that case, how are you going to get him into any locked room?" Kurt knew all too well that there was no large body of water in the direction we were going.

"There's a three-bedroom home I prepared so that it appears that there is only one way to enter and exit." My guy grinned. "And I made sure one particular movement would lock all the windows and doors once Jimmy is inside." Roarke spoke barely above a whisper, which made me wonder if he suspected my old tormentor might be toning up his hearing. "Anyhow, we need to talk in private and my office isn't likely to have that at this particular moment." His voice had gone back to normal; I figured that was our clue to watch what we said.

Kurt must have figured out the same thing, for I saw him sitting straighter than he had since his arrival. His fingers were flexing and I saw a slight glow come into them. He worked out the kinks in his neck, and the light from his fingers slid into every inch of his body. Mr. Roarke was right: his powers had been at bay out of sincere desire to make peace with us, but Jimmy's coming into the picture had kicked out the dormant heart and thrust in the old energetic spirit, one that was no longer our enemy.

"Let's go have that talk." Kurt spoke with complete ease, but his eyes showed fire, and his hands flexed, ready for a fight.


	8. Amends Made

Making Amends

Fantasy Island Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island

**Scene 8**

The back side of an old gray wooden home came into sight. Its yard was barren of any life. The trees held no leaves, looked as if they needed to be shot, or at the very least be hauled off to some informatory. The flower beds held no colorful plants, and a swing hung crying for lack of company.

"Are you sure he's in there?"I mouthed to Roarke.

"Yes." His head nodded with his mouth only forming the words. He then signed for Kurt and me to wait until he stepped foot in the front, that yes, he'd most likely take a hit, but it would be all right. I had my doubts; nonetheless, I did not argue.

As I would later learn, Jimmy must have been so bent on killing Roarke that all his focus was on the only entrance he was aware of. All of his energy was aimed at the front door. He'd kill that old man, twist Cassie's arm to make her marry him, and then use new technology to give her the ability to bear his child. He was thinking on that subject so hard that he missed, for a split second, Roarke stepping inside the door.

"You're not as smart as some people say you are." Jimmy hissed and threw a bolt of light towards Roarke.

"And more than others." Roarke threw his own shot back.

It did not matter the short amount Kurt missed my husband's movement, it was enough for Kurt and me to slip in through the hidden door. The late entrance may not have allowed us to throw any "first" ammo, but the clicking sound of windows and doors locking shocked Jimmy long enough for us to get into position.

"You tricked me!" Jimmy screamed,worse than some two-year-old child. "But it will do no good. You will die and then Cassie will be mine." He hissed.

The sounds from the cabin were not as bad as the "night of terror", but still they lit up half the island. The old man with Kurt's picture in his home quickly spread the word: a repeat of history was going on, and Mr. Anderson was the cause of it. Unfortunately, I wasn't in a position to defend my old foe turned ally.

I would not ever tell the natives what happened that night. There would be no explanation of the strange lights and horrible sounds, and they would definitely not have been told what really caused the quake. No, all they ever would be told was that Mr. Anderson saved our lives from a man holding on so tight to the past there was no way he could have a future.

"Cassie, you should have been mine. I only had a year left until I was twenty-one." Jimmy's voice was barely above a whisper before he lost the battle and was finally reeled in by the Grim Reaper.

"Mrs. Roarke." Kurt's weakened voice and bloodied body brought me to his side in a flash. "Forgive me? Let me have peace before I die?"

"Of course, I forgive you." I couldn't help but shed a tear for this being who had come seeking peace. "But don't you dare die on us. We need a true friend around us." Kurt lay his hand on my leg and whispered words I couldn't hear; but I did, subconsciously, feel a tingle.

"Let's take him home, darling," Mr. Roarke whispered as he lay his own hand on my shoulder.

**Epilogue**

Home. That was where I now stood Not my home, not Roarke's, but Kurt's - his final resting place, that is. A simple grave with the name Kurt Anderson on it, with the words Came in Peace, Made Amends, and Left at Peace.

"Cassie." Mr. Roarke came and stood by my side. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Why didn't he tell us before he died?" I was referring to the fact that my leg no longer needed a brace and that I was, to our shock, expecting a child.

"He was interested only in making amends and peace. There was no urge to get a lot of attention. Now..." He slid his arm around my growing waistline. "We need to get back to our guests."


End file.
